


The Torturer and the Tortured

by AtropaSilentium



Category: funamusea, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, One-Sided Attraction, Past!Satanick/Victor (One-sided)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtropaSilentium/pseuds/AtropaSilentium
Summary: When Ivlis ends up in Satanick's dungeon again as part of their chaotic usual routine, will the torturer become the tortured?
Relationships: Ivlis/Satanick (Gray Garden)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Torturer and the Tortured

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I decided to write this fic after talking with two of my friends about how Victor looks a bit like Ivlis in some panels of "Sunama Communication 2: Bouquet Sinking in the Sea".
> 
> Before you read this, I want to elaborate on the tags a bit by letting you know that this fic takes place after the majority of Ivlis' "normal" torture, but before things get super explicit. However, it does still portray physical and sexual abuse.
> 
> I'd also like to clarify that I do NOT condone these things in real life. Real relationships should always be consensual, including relationships involving BDSM/S&M. The actions performed by Ivlis should also not be used to reflect the actions of REAL victims as fiction does not equal reality. 
> 
> With all that being said, please consume this fic responsibility!

Satanick watched as Ivlis' shirtless form pulled at his restraints, blood-caked iron chains holding him in place. Red gashes littered his torso, while hues of blue and purple decorated the skin on his neck, shoulders, and face. Regardless of where you looked, gruesome injuries littered his body. They were evidence of Satanick's disdain for him.

Part of the cause for his torture was his ineptitude as a devil, but that wasn't all it was. Sure, he was a weak, pathetic existence who failed in his mission to steal another's powers after wreaking chaos in a world not his own. No one would argue against that being a valid reason for his punishment. There was something else about him that bothered Satanick, though. 

He just hadn't figured out what it was yet, which didn't help to ease the confusion and anxiety he felt over the whole situation. There was some nagging, hidden emotion that reared it's ugly head every time he looked at those sad golden eyes and lovely red hair. Some obscured part of him that bubbled to the surface and kept him from truly killing Ivlis. It made no sense. 

Satanick ran his right hand through Ivlis' soft hair, pulling on his ponytail and delighting in the way he flinched. Yes, there was more to it. Something that ate away at the back of his brain, calling on him to remember something important. _Someone_ important. Who was it again?

Grinning, he poked at one of Ivlis' tender bruises with his free hand. "You really are a roach. No matter how much I play with you, you won't die that easily. Do you know what that makes me want to do to you?"

He was tempted to nibble the soft flesh of Ivlis' abused nape where his finger rested, but held back, disgusted at himself for letting the roach arouse him. He pushed down that feeling, the heat of lust mixing together with the heat of anger. "Well, aren't you going to answer me? It's rude to ignore your host, even if you are a roach."

"Get away," Ivlis whimpered, voice cracking due to him being denied anything to drink for a while. 

"That's not the correct answer. Try again!"

"Please…" Ivlis whispered. "Stop."

"That's not the correct answer either~" Satanick responded in a singsong voice, giving Ivlis a sharp slap to the face.

Despite his angry response, Satanick wasn't sure of the true answer himself. He knew he wanted to hurt Ivlis and toture him until he reached his limit, but he also wanted to dominate him in other ways as well. The urge to possess Ivlis and make him his was strong, tempting him to keep the other devil locked up in the dingy little dungeon forever. Or at least until he was forced to release him to avoid a political clash between their two armies.

Loosening his hold on Ivlis' hair, he let the lovely strands glide through his gloved fingers. Something about the flame devil's hair struck him as unique. The long hair that was partially pulled into a thin ponytail wasn't exactly an uncommon style, yet something about the way it looked on Ivlis seemed so familiar. If the color was darker, then it might have made him look a bit like Victor.

 _Victor._ Yes, that was it—the cause of his discomfort whenever the other devil was around. He would have argued against it before, but thinking it over, the two of them did share some minor resemblance. Even the forlorn, defeated look Ivlis usually wore reminded him of Victor in his final days. 

The flame devil wasn't just a disgusting roach, but he was also a reminder of Satanick's _own_ failure. Of his powerlessness and inability to protect the man he loved. That realization hit him hard, making his head reel with a dozen thoughts and questions. It was difficult to even think straight with all the painful memories running through his head.

"Ha, you disgust me," Satanick said, uncertain which of them he was speaking to at that point. Guilt and despair filled his mind with each memory he recalled, chipping away at what little sanity he managed to retain over the years.

Something in Satanick's demeanor shifted and he released Ivlis' hair, leaning forward so that his arms were spread on either side of the other devil. Their noses touched and their eyes met briefly before Ivlis tried to pull back, hitting the cold, stone wall. It's not like escape was possible, but he wanted to at least put some distance between them, uncomfortable with their sudden proximity.

"What are you doing?" Ivlis asked, frowning.

"I was confirming something," Satanick said, straightening up and giving him an unusually sweet look. 

"Can't you do that from over there?" 

The sudden change in the other devil's behavior from obedient to challenging perplexed Satanick. "I might be nicer to you if you continue to behave..." he said, trailing a hand down Ivlis' chest.

Ivlis shuddered under his touch, prompting Satanick to take one of his small, pink nipples between his fingers and apply pressure. Again, the other devil's body reacted the way he had hoped, squirming under his hand. The pliant response encouraged him to experiment some more, moving lower until he cupped Ivlis' crotch. To his delight, a small gasp filled the space between them. It was barely audible, but it was one of the hottest sounds he had ever heard, only adding to his lust for the other devil. 

Despite his body's eager response, Ivlis quickly pulled away, face red and panic evident in his eyes. "S-stop that. Don't touch me!" 

"Hmm? But you seem to be enjoying it."

"I'm not—" Ivlis started to speak, but was interrupted by Satanick putting more pressure on his groin, stroking him through his pants. Another gasp escaped his mouth, this one louder than the last.

"See! You're already hard," Satanick said with a lewd smirk. "I've changed my mind about our plans for today! I have something else in mind, and I think we'll _both_ like it~"

It had been a while since Satanick had sex so his libido was high to begin with, but factor in Ivlis' unexpectedly erotic reaction and it became almost impossible to resist him. It may not have been the type of torture that he originally had planned, but he thought it would be just as fulfilling, if not more so. Besides, if he couldn't bring himself to hate the other devil entirely, it made sense to twist those annoying feelings to his own benefit. This time for certain, he'd get what he wanted, and he'd make sure Ivlis could _never_ abandon him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give special thanks to my friend, "M", for encouraging me to get more involved with this fandom. You're awesome and I really appreciate you. 💜✨


End file.
